Volte por bem
by Lady Kourin
Summary: Songfic com Marin e Aioria, música 'Back For Good' do Take That. One Shot.


_Retração: "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

_"Songfic com Aioria x Marin, música 'Back For Good' do Take That. One Shot."_

**Volte por bem **

xOx

" **I guess now it´s time for me to give up **

_( Eu acho que agora é hora para desistir)_

**I feel it´s time **

_(Sinto que é o tempo)_

**Got a picture of you beside me **

_(Tenho uma foto sua ao meu lado)_

**Got your lipstick mark still on your coffee cup **

_(Tenho sua marca de batom na caneca de café)_

**Got a fist of pure emotion**

_(Tenho o punho cerrado de puras emoções)_

**Got a head of shattered dreams**

_(Tenho a cabeça de sonhos despedaçados)_

**Gotta leave it, gotta leave all behind now **

_(Tenho de deixar, tenho de deixar tudo para trás agora)"_

Sentado em frente a sua casa com o olhar vidrado no nada, ele permanecia assim há alguns dias. Não se levantava nem para comer, nem para esticar o corpo. Parecia uma múmia, uma estátua colada no degrau da quinta casa.

Vez por outra ele mirava a folha que jazia na sua mão esquerda, a foto dela, sua amada. Confusão.

**"Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn´t mean it **

_(Seja o que for que eu disse, seja o que for que eu tenha feito, não tive a intenção)_

**I just want you back for good**

_(Eu apenas te quero de volta para sempre)_

**Whenever I´m wrong just tell me the song and I´ll sing it **

_(Quando quer que eu esteja errado, apenas me diga a canção que eu a cantarei)_

**You´ll be right and understood **

_(Você estará certa e será compreendida)"_

"_O que aconteceu de errado... faz mais de um mês que eu não a vejo..."_ pensou angustiado. Não havia outra expressão em sua face que o desespero.

"_Terei feito algo que a desagradou? Não... não poderia, eu mesmo já teria me tirado a vida caso algo assim acontecesse... Onde ela pode estar?"_ piscou os olhos já molhados. _"Os deuses só podem estar me castigando..."_

**"Unaware but underlined I figured out the story **

_(Inadvertidamente mas enfatizado, eu compreendi a história)_

**It wasn´t good **

_(Não adiantou)_

**But in the corner of my mind I celebrated glory **

_(Mas no canto da minha memória eu comemorava a glória)_

**But the was not to be **

_(Mas isso não devia acontecer)_

**In the twist of separation you excelled at being free **

_(Nas reviravoltas da separação, você se sobressaiu ao se tornar livre)_

**Can´t you find a little room inside for me **

_(Não consegue achar um cantinho lá dentro para mim?)"_

"_Tanto tempo juntos, para ela não bastou. Só por que eu lhe neguei um passeio, não consegue achar um cantinho lá dentro para mim? Dentro do seu coração?"_ continuou como estava por incontáveis dias.

Os outros cavaleiros passavam, tentavam chamar sua atenção, lhe tirar desse estado de letargia, mas era em vão. Ele não queria voltar, queria que ela voltasse, voltasse para o seu bem.

**"Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn´t mean it **

_(Seja o que for que eu disse, seja o que for que eu tenha feito, não tive a intenção)_

**I just want you back for good**

_(Eu apenas te quero de volta para sempre)_

**Whenever I´m wrong just tell me the song and I´ll sing it **

_(Quando quer que eu esteja errado, apenas me diga a canção que eu a cantarei)_

**You´ll be right and understood **

_(Você estará certa e será compreendida)"_

Os dias passaram devagar. E cada vez que Apolo percorria o céu com sua carruagem de fogo, avistava Aioria sentado no degrau de sua casa. Ninguém poderia tira-lo de lá, nem mesmo Hélio, somente ela poderia dar-lhe a vida novamente.

**"And we´ll be together, this time is forever **

_(E nós ficaremos juntos, agora é para sempre)_

**We´ll be fighting and forever we will be **

_(Lutaremos e para sempre seremos)_

**So complete in our love **

_(Tão completos em nosso amor)_

**We will never be uncovered again **

_(Nunca seremos descobertos novamente)"_

- Aioria... Aioria? O que aconteceu com você? – ela perguntou desesperada. Tirou a máscara e mirou o cavaleiro que nada fazia.

"_Estará sob o efeito de algum golpe? Não... não há nenhum cosmo estranho por aqui... Já sei..."_ pensou ela, agora com um sorriso bobo no rosto, o beijou para quebrar o encanto.

**"Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn´t mean it **

_(Seja o que for que eu disse, seja o que for que eu tenha feito, não tive a intenção)_

**I just want you back for good **

_(Eu apenas te quero de volta para sempre)_

**Whenever I´m wrong just tell me the song and I´ll sing it **

_(Quando quer que eu esteja errado, apenas me diga a canção que eu a cantarei)_

**You´ll be right and understood**

_(Você estará certa e será compreendida)"_

- Ma-marin!? – exclamou. Seus olhos tornaram-se mais molhados que os dela. – Onde esteve todo esse tempo?

- Onde? Eu tinha lhe dito, meu amor. Fui até o Japão para ajudar o Seiya, ordens diretas de Atena. – sorriu surpresa.

- Vo-você não foi embora que eu fui rude com você? Por que te magooei? – perguntou com a voz engasgada.

- Não. Você nunca foi rude comigo, ao contrário não há melhor namorado na face de terra... – sorriu com ternura.

- Então... não foi por mim?!

- Não. – ela pôs as mãos na cintura. – Ah... Todo esse drama foi só porque eu passei uns dias fora?

Ele balançou a cabeça timidamente.

**"Oh yeah, I guess now it´s time**

_(Oh sim, eu acho que agora é hora)_

**That you can back for good **

_(Para você voltar para sempre)"_

- Então, prepare-se, porque tenho outra missão. E dessa vez vou passar mais tempo fora...

- NÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!!!!

**Fim.**

xOx

**Nota da Autora:**

_Oie!! Tive essa idéia na tentativa de ajudar minha irmã com um presente de amigo secreto... mas ela preferiu outra coisa... heheh então estou publicando esta minha primeira fic Marin x Aioria. _

_Espero que gostem!! _

**Lady Kourin**

- Fevereiro/2007 -

xOx


End file.
